As long as there have been containers from which liquids are to be poured, there have been various problems inherent in that apparently simple procedure. This has most clearly been the case where it is required to pour a liquid from a full container into some other holding device. An example of such a procedure is the pouring of oil from a container into the oil filler pipe of an internal combustion engine. This example will be utilized throughout this disclosure as a means of illustrating the invention.
The filler cap for an internal combustion engine is normally in the valve cover located atop the engine and spaced somewhat from the engine edge. A number of problems arise in transferring oil from a standard one quart or one litre container into the filler pipe. First, since the pipe is not normally located at the side of the engine, the bulk of the container for pouring must be positioned above the engine, and as a result the pouring spout or neck is considerably removed from the filler pipe. At such a distance it is difficult to ensure that the initial pouring from the oil container will find its way into the filler pipe rather than onto the top of the engine. For this reason there is very frequently at least a small amount of spillage.
Furthermore, there is a real tendancy, once pouring has started, to rapidly invert the container and insert the spout or neck which is normally somewhat extended for this purpose right into the filler pipe to avoid further spillage. This movement adds to the difficulties, since the design of conventional containers is such that any rapid degree of inversion will quickly result in oil filling the spout or neck. This in turn means that air must bubble up through the oil into the container as the container begins to empty. The uneven flow caused by the movement of air up into the container--sometimes referred to as "gurgling"--results in such turbulance at the spout that additinal spillage is very likely to occur. This gurgling will frequently occur before the spout or neck of the container is sufficiently inverted to be inserted completely into the filler pipe.
The problem just discussed is one of very long standing. Numerous attempts have been made over the years to solve the problem. For example, some years ago when motor oil was largely still sold in tins, funnels were provided with integral can openers, so that the funnel could be placed in the filler pipe and then the oil tin opened by partially inserting it into the top of the funnel. This served very well to avoid spillage during the initial pouring stage but frequently resulted in some dripping and general messiness when the funnel was removed from the filler pipe and the oil tin from the funnel. This combination was undesirable for individual consumer use, since the storage of the oily funnel was a problem between uses.
With the advent of blow molded plastic containers, the disposal problem was not so serious, since the used container could simply be closed with its screw cap for disposal once the oil had been emptied into the filler pipe. Unfortunately, with this type container the problems with the initial pouring phase became much more serious.
The extent of this problem is such that it can be considered to be the norm at present that some spillage takes place when oil is added to an engine filler pipe from a blow molded container. The importance of consumer acceptance in this regard is of critical importance. As a result, there is a very concerted effort underway by those concerned to develop a container which will avoid the problems discussed. To date, while various modifications of a blow molded container have been offered, some reaching the market, nonetheless it is generally felt that an adequate solution has not yet been achieved. Such a solution is being actively sought.
It is against this background that the present invention arises. A liquid container has now been provided which materially reduces spillage in the initial pouring phase and contributes markedly to the avoidance of spillage in the later phases of pouring. The container permits the pouring spout or neck to be initially placed much closer to the filler pipe than has heretofore been the case to initiate pouring. Once pouring does commence, the container permits a smooth pouring action without gurgling over a substantial angle of rotation of the container. The container therefore reduces initial spillage by allowing for closer alignment between the spout or neck and the filler pipe and then permits the entirety of the spout or neck to be inserted into the filler pipe before gurgling action occurs.